Rock Island Arsenal
| added = September 30, 1969 | governing_body = Department of the Army | refnum=69000057 }} The Rock Island Arsenal comprises , located on Arsenal Island, originally known as Rock Island, on the Mississippi River between the cities of Davenport, Iowa and Rock Island, Illinois. It lies within the state of Illinois. The island was originally established as a government site in 1816, with the building of Fort Armstrong. It is now the largest government-owned weapons manufacturing arsenal in the United States. It has been an active manufacturer of military equipment and ordnance since the 1880s. In 1919-20 100 of the Anglo-American or Liberty Mark VIII tanks were manufactured, although too late for World War I. It is designated as a National Historic Landmark. Established as both an arsenal and a center for the manufacture of leather accoutrements and field gear, today it provides manufacturing, logistics, and base support services for the Armed Forces. The Arsenal is the only active U.S. Army foundry, and manufactures ordnance and equipment, including artillery, gun mounts, recoil mechanisms, small arms, aircraft weapons sub-systems, grenade launchers, weapons simulators, and a host of associated components. Some of the Arsenal's most successful products include the M198 and M119 towed howitzers, and the M1A1 gun mount. About 250 military personnel and 6,000 civilians work there. The 2000 census population was 145. During the Civil War, Arsenal Island was home to a large Union army prison camp for captured Confederate soldiers (the Rock Island Prison Barracks). The island facilities were converted and built in 1863 and was not yet completed in December of that year when the first Confederate prisoners were incarcerated. The construction was make-shift and was built with little notice of prisoners arriving. 468 Confederate prisoners captured in battles at Chattanooga, Tennessee were the first to arrive, although, over 5000 total would swell the population of Rock Island Prison in that month alone. A total of forty one Confederate prisoners successfully escaped during the prison’s existence while many more would try but fail. A total of 1,964 Confederate prisoners and 125 Union guards are buried in the adjacent military cemetery, including 49 members of the 108th Regiment of United States Colored Troops, most of which died from disease or exposure. The prison camp was operational from December 1863 until July 1865 when the last prisoners were freed and sent home. After the war the prison facility was completely destroyed. During its two years in operation, the prison camp housed over 12,400 different Confederates. Following the war, the government retained ownership of Arsenal Island and used it for various functions. See also: Prisoner camps of the Civil War Other historical sites in the area include the Confederate Cemetery, the Rock Island National Cemetery, 19th century stone workshops, officers' quarters along the river, Col. Davenport's House, and the site of the first bridge built across the Mississippi. Rock Island Arsenal Museum The Rock Island Arsenal Museum was established on July 4, 1905. It is the second-oldest US Army Museum in the United States after the West Point Museum. The museum has been closed down twice, during World War I and World War II, to provide more space for manufacturing facilities. Exhibits focus on the history of Rock Island Arsenal and Arsenal Island's use as a Union prison camp during the American Civil War. The museum also contains an extensive collection of small arms weapons & Outdoor Vehicle display. Literary References * In the 1936 Margaret Mitchell novel Gone with the Wind, Ashley Wilkes was imprisoned on Arsenal Island during the Civil War. See also *List of Civil War POW Prisons and Camps *American Civil War *Prison camp Notes External links *The Rock Island Arsenal Homepage *The Rock Island Arsenal Joint Manufacturing & Arsenal at GlobalSecurity.org Technology Center *The Rock Island Arsenal profile at globalsecurity.org *The Rock Island Arsenal Museum *Rock Island Civil War prison *Rock Island National Cemetery, Arsenal, and Confederate POW Camp *Rock Island Memorial POW Camp #2229 Category:1832 architecture Category:United States Army posts Category:Illinois in the American Civil War Category:American Civil War prison camps Category:Defunct prisons in Illinois Category:Rock Island, Illinois Category:United States Army arsenals Category:National Historic Landmarks in Illinois Category:Military facilities in Illinois Category:Visitor attractions in the Quad Cities Category:Quad Cities Category:Military and war museums in Illinois Category:Museums in Rock Island County, Illinois Category:National Register of Historic Places in Rock Island County, Illinois Category:United States Army arsenals during World War II ru:Рок-Айлендский арсенал